Leading You On Would Be A Crime In Itself
by ComatoseButterfly
Summary: Phoenix Wright plans a party to celebrate New Year's Eve. But after a few drinks and a wannabe-groupie on his arm, Klavier finds himself in a sticky situation... TrucyXKlavier. Possibly not a one-shot forever.


It was December 31st, and Phoenix Wright was decorating the Wright household with bright decorations. He stood on the ladder - no, _step_-ladder - in order to reach the ceiling, sticking long lengths of tinsel in every shade of the rainbow just below it.

This would be the first time he had hosted a New Year's Eve party, and he was going to make sure it was perfect.

Apollo, Athena and Trucy were attending, of course, along with Miles (though reluctantly), Klavier, Juniper and a couple of Trucy's friends. Phoenix had asked her as nonchalantly for the line-up on that front, and was glad to hear that none of them sounded like potential dates. Ten years would be too early for Trucy to have a boyfriend.

Nevertheless, Nick was still excited for the party. He hoped it would go as well as planned. Klavier had even been coaxed by Trucy into singing a few songs, so Nick could breathe a sigh of relief that he didn't have any good stereo system.

Speaking of Trucy...

The patter of feet came down the stairs in a crescendo. The teenager - sporting a black dress that hung just above her knee and which ruffled below her waist, where a glossy white ribbon was tied in a bow - skipped over to Phoenix, grinning madly, as per usual.

He ruffled her brunette hair, returning the smile. "Hey there, Truce," he greeted, stepping off the step-ladder. "You excited?"

"Of course!" Was her response, rocking on the balls of her feet. "Jinxie's bringing all her cool charm things with her and Mason's styling his hair into a mohawk!" These were Trucy's two best friends; Jinxie Tenma, who's dad Apollo had defended in court, and Mason Wood, who changed his favourite genre of music every month and dressed to match (currently, it was 70's punk-rock). Hopefully, one-man renditions of the Gavinners' songs would be more than satisfactory for Mason.

"Mason doesn't like that new folk-dubstep band anymore?" Phoenix queried - that had been his last phase.

"No, he thinks that," - Trucy put on her best male voice - "'Dubstep sub-genres are so overused'."

Phoenix laughed at Trucy's impression, before telling her, "The party starts in an hour, okay?"

She nodded and skipped away, joyful and childlike as ever.

Nick sighed with contentment. If only that innocent Trucy could last forever.

* * *

One thing went well, at least; Mason did like Klavier's music.

Him and Trucy couldn't stop screaming the lyrics over it in the lounge, playing their air guitars as Klavier strummed out the riff of "Arson's A Crime, And Our Love Is Burning". It was a personal favourite of Trucy's. Jinxie stood next to them, going on about how the 'Sound Demons' were getting to her every so often.

Mason was always protective of Jinxie; right now, he looked thug-like and malicious, but as soon as the song ended he towed Jinxie off with him, helping her stick charms on both of her ears.

Trucy stayed behind, standing slightly nearer to Klavier as he gathered up his music. and guitar. She tilted her head to the side with curiosity, watching him. "Are you finished?"

The blonde nodded, flashing her a warm smile that could kill a legion of fangirls. "Ja, I've got to get back. I have work tomorrow."

A soft groan erupted from her throat. Reaching over and grabbing one of his hands, she pursed her lips into a pout, replying, "come on, it's barely past ten. And Jinxie and Mason could have gone anywhere! Real gentleman wouldn't leave a girl stranded at a party."

His face looked thoughtful, as though he was trying to think of a way to counter her response, until he finally gave in and exhaled. Her expression was far too adorable for him to refuse. "Well, a drink or two wouldn't hurt at least."

Her mouth curled into a wide grin and she hugged him tight around the waist. "Yay!"

The next few hours came to Klavier in fragments.

He remembered helping himself to a few shots of vodka; he remembered sharing one with Trucy; the first sip of the tequila was still in memory, at least...

The whisking her off upstairs, however, would probably not be a retained memory.

She was willing - and sober enough to be - but Klavier knew this was still so very wrong.

Yet he could taste the sweet drips of alcohol on both his and Trucy's tongues, and it felt so right.

The two were sat in Trucy's wardrobe, lips locked on each others', and all Klavier could restrain himself from doing was moving his hands any further down her body. There was a sensible part of him, somewhere in his conscience, urging him that the kissing was enough. He would do nothing more, it would be totally harmful, and he wouldn't have Phoenix Wright on his backside threatening law suits...

Oh _Gott_, Phoenix Wright. Trucy's father was throwing this party. In fact he was right downstairs. Any minute now, the wardrobe door could be busted open and the intoxicated Klavier Gavin would have nothing to say in his defense.

Although, that was what made it so enticing for that drunk, wild, insane side of Klavier. He couldn't help himself to do more than hang onto her sweet young lips for just a second longer. They tasted of strawberries, sugar...

And the large amount of alcohol that was probably currently attacking the prosecutor's liver.

A cheer rose from downstairs and caused both Klavier and Trucy to jump, pulling apart from each other. Soon, boom after boom expelled as firework after firework was released. Klavier looked Trucy straight in the eyes, and hers were already in place to meet his; both knew what this signalled.

"Gluckliches neues Jahr, baby," Klavier slurred in his deep German accent, giving her a wink.

"Happy New Year!" Trucy cheered back.

Both couldn't help but laugh as they realized what they'd just done, however - usually it was customary to kiss on the stroke of midnight, but they'd instead kissed until midnight and broken apart just as the New Year arrived.

And boy, if the start of this new year came with a make-out session from an ex-rock star, Trucy had high expectations for the coming year.


End file.
